


Damsel in distress

by absofuckinlutely



Series: Malec meet-cutes [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But is that really a surprise?, Flirty, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus is, Maia is the student, Meet-Cute, Teacher Alec Lightwood, Thief, she's also a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absofuckinlutely/pseuds/absofuckinlutely
Summary: 'I'm not a damsel in distress in need of a "big, strong and handsome" man like you!''Oh yeah? You certainly look like one!'





	Damsel in distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sister).



> This is my first work on this account and I'm quite excited :)

His train of thought was abruptly interrupted by two men fighting.

‘I don’t fucking care!’ A smooth voice screamed, his voice laced with anger.

‘Well, you should!’ A man with a British accent said. His voice, too, furious. 

Alec sighed. He had just wished for a peaceful afternoon in the park, while the sun would warm him up and in good company in the form of a book. But apparently, the lord had different plans. 

Was this his thank you after a long day of work? Wait, no, scrap that; long week of work? 

He had worked his ass off. His students had exams these few weeks, which is harder for them than for him, but still quite a pain in the ass for him. He had to mark till dawn, then survey at the exams self, which wasn’t really that bad. Usually he could even get some work done, but no, not this time. No, this time, a few students had the great idea to cheat. 

It had been an utter mess and it had left him exhausted to the bone.

But, thank god, it was Friday. 

It was, even though it was winter, quite warm. A jumper hugged his arms, while he wore a coat. And with the sun shining on him? It was really pleasant. 

But was it really necessary that two people were fighting just a few feet from him? Could they just like move?

He turned his head, way too curious to not listen.

‘You said it was this turn!’ The smooth voice said, his back turned towards him and, what looked like a map, in his hands. In front of him was a rather furious looking man. His hands propped against his sides and his brows turned southwards. 

‘And as you see, it. is. not!’ The volume turning upwards with every word he spoke. 

‘And it’s your fault!’ The man with his back towards him pricked his finger in the other’s man chest. Said man, set a step back and whipped the smooth voice owner’s hand away.

‘You know what, Magnus, figure it out on your own!’ And with that, he pivoted and stalked away. The man, who was left behind, sighed loudly and threw his arms dramatically in the air.

It sounded like he they were lost, and the man did look lost. 

The forgotten book in his lap was really tempting right now, but it was in his nature to help others. It was the whole reason why he’d became a teacher. 

He raised himself, leaving his book and bag behind. They would be just a few feet away, nothing would happen, it was in perfect sight. 

‘Magnus?’ He asked. He wasn’t stupid, he had picked up the name out of the conversation. 

‘Oh my god Ragnor! I am not a damsel in distress in need of a “big, strong, handsome” man like you!’ His voice was filled with sarcasm and fury. The man refused to turn around, the map still clinging in his hands. Obviously, he thought that he was the man who just walked away. 

But he had just finished an awful week and he had just wanted to help, and this is what he gets.

He spared a quick glance at his stuff. Still there.

‘Oh yeah?’ He asked, a bit of irritation in his voice, ‘you certainly look like one.’ The man turned around so fast that Alec had to step forward to stop him from falling. 

‘Oh shit! I am so sorry!’ The man balanced himself. ‘I thought you were Ragnor.’

I don’t care you can yell at me any time you want, please, he thought shamelessly when he got a good look of the man.

Okay maybe not entirely shameless.

‘I-I figured.. uhm I’m Alexa- Alec.’ Maybe this man deserved a better treatment than Alec’s irritation. 

‘Magnus, Magnus Bane.’ He even held his hand out. It took him a bit too long to realize that, but he did shake it, with a faint blush creeping up his neck. 

Magnus Bane.. even the name was pretty, gorgeous and beautiful. 

Though, those three words did no do any justice to the man himself.

Even though the man was wrapped in a big, flashy, purple coat and black trousers, it was obvious that he had a more than a nice amount of muscles. The skin that showed, was smooth and caramel colored. He was tall, but not nearly as tall as himself. He was probably even a bit shorter, the hair that was styled up in spikes, creating an illusion that he was an inch or so bigger. But the fact that he was big or well build wasn’t what made Alec panic inside. The face did it. That awfully beautiful face. Asian features, delicious full lips, beautiful high cheekbones and Alec’s vocabulary lacked the word to describe the man’s eyes… it was just; wow. A beautiful chocolate brown, but at the same time, not. Chocolate was too dull. His eyes sparked with emotions. Mesmerizing, was it.

It was just straight up breathtaking, the whole man was breathtaking.

‘Nice to meet you,’ he blurted out while he squeezed himself. Magnus’s face twisted in pain. What?

Oh shit.

‘Fuck, I pinched you! That was not- I- sorry…’ he trailed off. The man, Magnus, laughed it off. ‘It’s quite alright, dear.’ 

He tried to hide his blush a bit with his scarf. ‘Could you please help me?’ The man then asked, brushing the whole pinching fiasco off. 

‘Uh, yeah, yeah sure.’ Magnus grabbed the map with both hands again and told Alec where they had to go, but they had no idea where it was. Alec blushed bright red at the address.

‘Uhm, yeah, I live there,’ he explained. Magnus smiled widely. ‘Oh that’s wonderful! My friend, who just ran off, and I are moving there today. We formerly lived in London, though I’m originally from Indonesia.’

He didn’t know why Magnus felt the need to add that, but he couldn’t say as if he minded it. 

‘We could, Uh I don’t know, look for you friend and I’ll take you to the building.’ Magnus nodded, whilst smiling. God, his smile was beautiful. 

He turned around the grab his bag and his book and leave, but the fact that there was no book or bag made him stop.

Shit!

‘Fuck, the exams where in there!’ He exclaimed, startling Magnus next to him. ‘Where?’ The latter asked. ‘In my bag.’ Oh god, he could cry now. He was going to lose his job. There was no other outcome. He lost the exams, and his job.

And then Magnus ran past him.

What? 

He followed the man curious — why was he running away? — until he saw that Magnus was running behind someone. Someone who was holding a bag and a book.

His bag and book.

Alec sprinted behind them, but he was too slow. They were several foots away, maybe even half a mile. But he was damned if he didn’t try. He ran faster, coming closer every seconds.

And if the muscles weren’t a sign that Magnus worked out, than this was it. He was even faster than the thief. He threw himself on the thief and tackled them. It wasn’t long before Alec was next to Magnus, who held them in a grip that himself wouldn’t mind being in. 

Magnus turned the thief around, showing its fa- Maia?

‘Maia?’ He asked out loud. ‘You- You know her?’ Magnus panted and slowly raised himself from his student. He groaned. ‘Yeah, yeah, she’s my student.’ Luckily, she wasn’t wounded. He helped her stand up and waited patiently for her to give his stuff back.

‘Why’d you do it?’ He asked, a bit out of breath. Magnus looked confused at the exchange.

‘I fucked up, mr. Lightwood.’ He opened his mouth to say something, but Maia was first. ‘I studied so well, I promise. I skipped parties and studied all weekend. The test was just so hard and I forgot everything and I’m so so sorry.’ 

She was on the verge of crying.

Dammit, he always had a weak spot for her.

‘I understand.’ hope took over her expression. ‘but that doesn’t mean it’s okay. I won’t say anything to the principal, but you’ll have to help me after school with— I don’t know yet.’ Maia sighed in relief. 

‘Thank you so much!’ He was taking by surprise when Maia hugged him tightly. ‘And again, I’m sorry.’ Alec opened his mouth to say something, but Maia had already left.

‘I made a mistake,’ he grunted almost immediately. Magnus chuckled breathily besides him. ‘This is exam thief and.. and I let her go,’ he said in disbelief. He kind of regretted it. What if she succeeded? 

But she didn’t…

‘Just..’ Magnus begun, ‘let’s find Ragnor and you and your cute ass can show us the way.’ Alec ignored half of the sentence, but his body had other ideas. A bright red blush placed itself on Alec’s cheeks. 

He shook his head and turned around, walking back towards the place they saw Ragnor the last time. Magnus laughed airly and followed him.

Surprisingly, Ragnor sat on the bench with a frown on his face looking frantically around. 

‘Oh my dear cabbage!’ Magnus exclaimed. Ragnor sighed loudly, but relief was shown on his face. ‘Don’t worry, darling, I’m right here. And I come bringing gifts!’ He made a gesture towards Alec, who’s blush was still present, and walked over to his friend.

‘Who’s this?’ He asked rather rudely. Alec huffed. ‘I live in the same building as you.’ Ragnor beamed at that. 

‘Wonderful! Show us the way.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback will be appreciated :)


End file.
